The Internet has had a profound effect on the service sector industry, dramatically changing the cost and capabilities for marketing, distributing and servicing products and enabling new types of products and services to be developed. The internet has played a major role in various segments of the service industry such as in the healthcare industry, financial service industry, legal sector, educational service industry, social service industry etc.
Most of the service sector industries are required to convey information to the user/consumer at every stage of the sales and/or contracting process. This requires a dedicated, trained, competent agent or broker to facilitate the process fairly, consistently, and in compliance with applicable legal and ethical standards. The agent or broker provides the information/content to the consumer and ensures he/she understands the requirements and formalities at every stage of the process.
In order to effectively and efficiently inform and guide consumers, the service provider must recruit, hire, train, and retain a staff of brokers or agents. The brokers and agents rely upon multiple paper forms and lengthy documents to convey the information/content and complete tasks such as acquiring demographic information, verifying the accuracy of the information, evaluating the information, and offering to sell related services to the customer. The agent role is not limited to collecting the user information; additionally, the agent has to guide the user throughout the process including, providing the content to the user, helping the user to understand the legal and regulatory formalities, and understanding the user's own requirements and commitments. This makes the process tedious and requires involvement of agents at every stage.
In view of the aforesaid limitations in the existing systems for guiding, educating, and disclosing sales and contractual information, there is a need for a computerized system that reduces or eliminates the heavy reliance upon human agents and brokers by utilizing key electronic human-sensory learning mechanisms, including graphics, video, audio and/or interactive sessions, to enable different types of learners to efficiently, effectively, and rapidly consume and comprehend concepts and detailed information.